The Passing Sacrifice
by doubledippper
Summary: After the death of Bill, Zoey has to take a step back and look at her relationship with Louis and Francis, and then has to handle some newcomers. Rated T, just in case. Some swearing & maybe sex. At the end of The Sacrifice, and my own take on The Passing
1. Change

The city was dark, but not silent. Not that she expected it to be. The city hadn't been silent for a long time. Well, for two weeks. Two weeks that felt like _two years_. Zoey paced, unhappy with the situation she was in. They'd lost Bill. Hell they'd tried, tried hard, but they just couldn't go back and help him. They couldn't risk him dying in vain. They just couldn't. She sighed, and let her hair down from its seemingly permanent pony tail, and sat back, her head in her hands, and cried silently.

"Zoey?" a soft whisper from the doorway of the room drew her attention. "Louis!" She quickly sniffed and wiped her eyes, angry that somebody who wasn't Bill witnessed her walls down, she never cried, not even around Francis. "Look, Zoey..." Louis rested his shotgun up against the wall of foodstuffs. He took a seat next to her, and placed his arm around her slumped shoulders. "He wouldn't have wanted this. Really. He cared for you, kid, for all of us. Otherwise he wouldn't have done this. He thinks we can have a chance, and we have to make the most of it. I know we have to go back into the city, and it will only be a quick run, you know it. And then off to the island. To safety, to ride this thing out. Hell, we may never have to come back to this shitstorm of a place"

She looked at him, feeling slightly better. "I just feel awful. I should of gone back…sacrificed myself for you guys…"

"No!" Louis cut in quickly, causing Zoey to look sharply at him. "No. I don't want to sound cruel but we all know that Bill, well Bill may not have survived, and I'm not saying this based on the apocalypse. We know Bill was caught out in the middle of an operation, Christ knows what for. He was on his last legs"

"He's not…he wasn't a donkey, Louis, we got this far!"

"Yes, but how much longer would he have lasted? You have your whole life to live. Bill lived his. And I'm sure he died happy knowing that he died for you . For us. He loved you like a daughter."

Zoey was shocked. She didn't realise that Lewis understood Bill, almost as well as she did.

"Hey cheer up, it could be worse." She could almost hear the smile in Louis' voice.

"We could've lost Francis. I mean, who'd miss his hate of everything except the army, vests and sex!" Zoey laughed. A real, laugh. She stopped, and so did Louis' heart, thinking he'd made a joke which overstepped the mark. She stood up, and spun to face him. "I agree with you about the doubt of love of the army and vests, Louis, but please, don't tell me you don't agree with his love of sex?" Her eyes glinted with the rhetorical question, and Louis could've blushed.

"Any way, sport, you rest up that leg, I'll visit our one man army, whilst you make a list of what we've got to get in town." She picked up his abandoned shotgun, and left the back room. Lewis sat back, wiped his throbbing forehead, and couldn't think of a better girl he'd rather spend a zombie apocalypse with.

Francis. Zoey _liked_ Francis. She loved Bill like a father, and Louis, a brother, yet she wasn't sure where Francis fitted into the equation. Sometimes she hated him, God Damn wanted to shoot him where he stood. Sometimes he annoyed her, with his retarded remarks about how he hated things, and how he was irked when she simply replied "Groovy". Sometimes, and this was actually about 50% of the time, she wanted to rip his clothes off and sink to the floor with him. There was just something about him. But she didn't like him for a relationship, no, not at all. Just sex. All physical. If it was up to them to repopulate after this massive shitstorm passed, if it passed, they'd wilfully oblige, if it involved dirty, hot sex. They'd not been caught out in the past two weeks, but things were strained, them needing each other more and more after the past few days, and boy, today did she need him.

"Francis?" she walked onto the deck of the boat, slowly and quietly. They'd moved the boat to an obscure stretch of water, and it was misty, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. His back was to her, his muscular arms busy, reassembling a newly cleaned rifle. He turned his head, as she approached, and gestured with a hand for her to take a seat. She sat down, folding her legs underneath her, and rested her head on his muscular leg, and closed her eyes. Fuck, she was tired.

After he snapped the final piece of the gun into place, he gently placed his hand on Zoey's hair, playing with it, winding strands around his fingers, just how he knew she liked it. He liked her, but even though he was unaware of how she felt, in the same way she did. Sometimes he hated her guts, sometimes he wanted just to have sex with her. He knew they probably shouldn't be having copious amounts of unprotected sex, for fear of bringing a baby into this sick world, but they couldn't help it, and Francis came from the "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it" school of learning. Zoey wriggled under him, and he slipped his hand from her hair to her hot cheek, stroking small circles with his fingertips. She sighed contentedly. "Even though the world's gone to shit, I sure would kill for more moments like these, honey" Francis said, in a quiet, gentle voice, something which would usually sound wrong coming from his mouth, but around Zoey, it was more often than not that he spoke with this voice.

Soft, almost caring.

Zoey slowly rubbed her face against his leg, craving more moments like these. Maybe it was the lead up to the sex. Maybe it was the unexpected tenderness from such a big, intimidating man. Both she adored. She looked up at him, her eyelashes spiked with recent tears, making her look young and innocent, because she could feel his eyes on her face. She was right. They looked at each other, for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a couple of seconds, and Francis quickly filled the gap between their lips, and kissed Zoey softly. She pulled away, and stood up, and placed herself on his lap, and kissed him harder. Francis moaned, and Zoey could feel herself getting wet. They hadn't had sex for a couple of days. She needed sex, to get the worry out of her mind. There was a strain, a need for it. Francis' hand wandered from her waist to her breast, groping it, and Zoey moaned softly into his ear.

There was a crash in the boat room, and both jumped up, grabbing the nearest weapons, and ran to inspect the damage. "Louis?" they both shouted, as they burst into the room.

"It's fine! A box fell!" Zoey breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, we don't need a lot of stuff, just toiletries and medkits, and such. There's a fuck load of water here, so that's good for now! Also, some matches would be nice."

"Sounds great, but is it just me and kiddo here getting supplies?" Francis asked, a note of almost undetectable fear in his voice, which he hoped they wouldn't pick up on.

"We'll be fine, big guy, we'll do it" Zoey heard it, but was more bothered by her damp underwear, the trip into town.

"I can come too, the leg's strapped up good and proper, Francis" answering Francis' question, and turning to pick up his gun, Louis was optimistic.

Everything would be fine.


	2. Help

Everything was silent. For once. This unnerved Zoey, the city was never silent. The night was always filled with the dead, moaning, groaning, screaming, crying. No human noise. Just the dead, the walking dead. "I hate the silence." Francis was behind her, his hand on her tiny waist, voice in her ear. This comforted her.

"Don't worry, sugar, we'll be out of this in no time"

"Groovy"

Louis came and joined the two, and they were ready. They stepped off of the boar, and silently stole across

the streets, not seeing any evidence of the infected. The crouched behind a car, directly opposite of their target; a pharmacy. "This is it guys" Louis whispered. They snuck in, swerving around the car, and in through the door. There were bodies strewn around, but no signs of active zombies, only recently disposed of.

"Let's split up" Zoey suggested "But keep in shouting distance"

"Don't go out of my line of sight, little lady" Francis said in a low voice, only intending for Zoey to hear, but was caught by Louis as well, causing him to shoot Francis a questioning look.

"Okay, Mom" Zoey replied, irritated. She really didn't want an overbearing fuck buddy as one of the two people she had to spend the rest of her life with. She headed off to the back rooms.

Louis and Francis raided the shelves, picking up practically everything they needed, except for, as Francis put it, "a fucking good steak". They packed up their supplies, and sat back, unsure of what to do next. They could follow Zoey, but both men knew that she needed time alone. This didn't stop the two of them worrying about her, both for different reasons. Louis, thought that Zoey had nothing left to lose now, and if she was caught in a random encounter, she'd become reckless, and impulsive, not the best thing to become, and knowing her luck, she'd encounter a horde.

Francis was worried about her, but for a more selfish reason. He was hoping she wouldn't get maimed because he needed her, but no way was he going to let her know that. Both stared off into the distance, temporarily unaware of their surroundings.

"I hate waiting" Francis grumbled, snapping back to attention, and stifling a yawn.

"For once, I agree with you" Louis said.

Zoey was silently searching the back rooms, twisting through what seemed like a maze of pitch black corridors. She was worried. There was no noise, no shuffling of dead feet. This wasn't right. She picked up the pace, practically running through the black void, close to tears, scared out of her mind. Stopping, she leaned against a wall to collect herself.

She'd been in worse situations than this, and this was hardly a situation. Sighing loudly, she slowly continued, hoping for some target practice. Listening hard, she heard something, which made her blood freeze. It sounded like voices, which was of course, impossible.

She followed the muffled sounds, until she was outside a door, with a crack of light peering from under the door. It seemed, from the outside, to be a safe room. An occupied safe room. She listened in on what seemed to be an argument.

"Look, we just need to be away from towns, cities, we need to get away. Big town, means more people. More people, means more zombies." one voice said, low, rough, and angry.

"But this is hardly a big city, is it, Rayford? Just a port side town, jesus Nick, it's hardly New York" a woman's voice replied, apparently trying to calm Nick down.

"We just need to get over the bridge, and out of here." he said, re-wording his last request.

"Look, the way I see it, if we're here, there may be other survivors around too" a third voice chipped in, another male.

"Yeah, safety in numbers and all" a fourth voice, a young, southern male.

"There is nobody out there!" Nick shouted, leading to silence. "None of you three are stupid enough, except maybe Ellis, to believe there are other people out there, are you?"his voice had grown louder. Zoey liked to prove people wrong, and because this asshole sounded like somebody she'd _love _to prove wrong, she took this as her cue to enter.

Kicking open the door, gun at the ready, causing the four inhabitants to jump to their feet, all guns trained on her. The silence stretched on, the only sound was Zoey, moving her gun to point at each member in turn.

"Well, Nick, I told you so" the owner of the third voice, apparently belonging to an overweight, yet strong looking, black man.

"I was hoping you'd have saved that for later, Coach" growled Nick, a skinny, hard looking man, wearing a filthy white suit. Coach laughed, a joyful sound easing the awkward situation.

"I say we shoot her." Nick said in a low voice, cutting off Coach's laughter, and calling for the other two to protest. Zoey shivered.

"No, Nick, she could help us" protested the woman, an angry grimace on her coffee coloured face.

"How could she possibly help us, Rochelle, I severely doubt that she's even carrying anything of great value" he gestured his gun at her, as he spoke. Then he realised that he was the only one with his gun raised at her.

"What are you three doing?" he demanded.

The fourth person had slowly crossed the room as Nick shouted at Rochelle, placing himself between Zoey and Nick. Zoey lowered her gun, feeling somewhat safe.

"If you dare shoot this here lady, when she could have possibly helped us, how would you feel? Give her a chance." He said softly in his glorious southern accent.

"Ellis is right" Rochelle said. "And that's final" Nick lowered his gun, obviously beaten.

"So, tell us cupcake, what are you doing here alone?" Nick had finally turned his attention to her.

"Finally, I have been here the entire time, Colonel Sanders, and my name is _Zoey, _and I'm not here alone, my friends are back at the pharmacy, we were collecting goods for our boat trip to Florida Keys" Zoey resented the "Cupcake" remark. Old fashioned sexist.

"Yeah, sure sweetie, wouldn't we all love to sail away to Florida?" Nick replied, his words drenched in scorn.

"Shame you're not coming then, isn't it?" Zoey retorted, through gritted teeth. Fuck, was he pissing her off.

"Look, we need help?" Rochelle could sense the mood in the room quickly turning poisonous, and felt the need to defuse it. "We need to cross the bridge, but it needs fixing or something. Can you and your friends help us?"

"Sure, anything to help a fellow woman. How glad am I to know that im not the last alive!" Rochelle laughed, relief etched on her face. Her laughed caused Coach and Ellis to look up from a conversation about guns. Zoey smiled at Ellis, who looked away, apparently blushing,

"Well, this is great news!" Coach said, happy for the help.

"Now" Zoey asked, can we go back to my friends?"

They all nodded, voicing their agreement.

"Good" Zoey said, the relief hopefully not apparent on her face.

With all of them ready, but with Zoey only knowing the way, she had to take the lead, much to the dislike of Nick. She ended up paired with Ellis, which caused her stomach to flip. Here she was, in the middle of the end of the world, and feeling like a college student, which of course she was, before she dropped out. She knew she shouldn't feel like this about somebody in this situation, let alone somebody she'd just met, but God, was he gorgeous. Whilst making her way through the corridors, she could make the most of her time alone with him. He was wearing a dirty yellow shirt, a navy, workman's jumpsuit, with the arms knotted around his waist, work boots, and a truckers cap jammed onto his messy, brown hair, guns strapped to his back. He was obviously fit, his clothing clinging in all the right places. Even though she didn't know it, he was exactly what she needed.


	3. Fate

Zoey didn't believe in fate, or destiny, neither did she believe in a God. For Zoey, she only spoke of a God either in pain, or in pleasure, but today, she'd become a firm believer in fate. It must have been destiny which brought her and Ellis together. A God somewhere was rewarding her for surviving this joke of a "Rapture".

Being about two metres away from Rochelle and Coach, and also impatient, a mixture of curiosity and confidence their conversation wouldn't be overheard, Zoey felt the need to talk to Ellis.

"So…" Zoey began, her question cut off with a blush, as Ellis turned a questioning gaze onto Zoey. She mentally frisked herself, and continued.

"How did a guy like you, end up in a place like this?" Ellis' eyes filled with happiness; happiness that she was interested in what he had to say.

"Well, when the Flu hit, me and my buddy Keith tried our God damn best to fight our way out- to anywhere, to find help, lost him along the way. Lost a lot of people; Mom, Papa, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Sally, everyone's gone now." The happiness drained, and was replaced by pure sorrow. Zoey's heart almost broke for him. She reached out a hand and took one of his in hers, and gave it a squeeze. The look he gave her was full of such adoration it almost caused her to physically stumble, and she kept hold of his hand.

"You've got me." She whispered gently, and squeezed his hand again. He smiled.

"I made my way to the nearest city, met up with these three, fought our way to a rescue helicopter, which had pissed off without us." he continued, savouring every second of her hand in his. Her hand in his. His heart pounded. He looked at Zoey. Zoey looked back. She was sure this was fate.

She heard Rochelle gasp, and looked back.

"Can you hear that?" she asked, fear in every word. They all could, how had Zoey not have noticed it before? A growl, intensifying, the whole corridor black and vibrating.

"Tank!" Nick yelled "Run!"

Zoey ran, knowing the way almost instinctively, pulling Ellis along, scared she was going to lose him, glad for their grasped hands.

Gun shots echoed, growls mixed in with Coach's wheezing, and Rochelle's tears. They were almost there, she could feel it. She was right, the pharmacy back door was around the next corner. Slamming through it, she yelled.

"Francis, Louis, Tank!" she shouted. After Rochelle and Coach ran through, the two went to Nick's aid, but even between all three of them, they couldn't hold it back. It crashed through the door, destroying the wall around it. Grabbing a piece of broken wall, it threw the brick at the other survivors, knocking Ellis to the ground with a guttural scream.

"No!" Zoey screamed as the Tank turned its attention to its newly incapacitated victim. Letting out another urethral yell, it started to advance.

Screaming Zoey ran and slid in front of Ellis, and pulled out her dual pistols and administered a double head shot. The Tank keeled over, dead.

Breathing heavily, all of the survivors turned to Zoey in shock.

"Hell, sweetheart, you're hell of a fast mover" Coach laughed, surprised, Rochelle nodding in agreement. Nick offered a hand to help her up, and Zoey took it.

"And I'm almost glad I didn't ask you if I could talk to the man in charge" he said, with the closest thing to a smile playing about his lips. Francis and Louis remained mute, more shocked by other people, than Zoey's skill. As they stood in a huddle and hastily made introductions, Zoey tended to Ellis.

She healed him up the best she could, sitting with him afterwards, waiting.

"You're a kind lady" he gushed, his face red at the memory of her rescue, and at the even better memory of her hands on his body.

"It's nothing, I'd like to think you'd do the same for me" she said, resting her head on his chest, almost unconsciously. He wrapped his arms around her, and they laughed.

"You're very beautiful, Miss" Ellis said, thinking aloud. He wished he hadn't said it as soon as the words left his mouth. He stiffened, but relaxed when he felt her smile.

"So are you Ellis" she sighed, and relaxed into him.

As the other survivors fixed up the pharmacy into a safe room the best they could, curled up together, Zoey and Ellis fell asleep. 

* * *

><p><em>Just a quick note you guys. Sorry it's not as long as usual, but when I hand wrote it, it came out to about four pages! Thank you for everybody who added this to their favourite stories, and everybody who's put it on story alert, and to the reviewers! Reviews are nice!<em>


	4. Innuendo

When Zoey and Ellis woke up in each other's arms, there were a few seconds of awkwardness, until they both gushed, and laughed, relaxing into each other as quickly as if they'd know each other for years. The other Survivors hadn't exactly given them a wide berth when they picked where to sleep, but space had been made for an obvious blossoming relationship. Zoey and Ellis waited for Coach, Louis and Rochelle to wake up, and after a quick look around, Zoey notice Nick and Francis, deep in conversation, obviously on watch for any roaming Infected.

Zoey stretched, her joints almost popping, like a little cat, her feline back arching this way and that, Ellis watching in awe. A playful smile stretched across her mouth, her eyes a bottomless innuendo. Ellis nipped his lip with frustration. Zoey returned herself to her previous position, Ellis' arms wrapped tight around her, but both were aware of the change the atmosphere had taken, sexual attraction injected straight into it in seconds.

"How are you?" she asked, feeling almost stupid for asking such a silly question.

"I'm fine, Miss, thanks to your healing hands" he replied, not quite catching her eye as once again he remembered her hands on his thigh, his chest.

"Call me Zoey" she said "Enough with this 'Miss' crap. I'm not old enough to be anything but _Zoey_" she laughed, almost coldly, a strange expression on her face.

"Well, Zoey, thank you" he said, bashfully, quite aware of how close the two were to each other.

"Well, I suppose you're just being polite and all, being good. It's much better not to be good, don't you think?" she asked innocently, but her eyes telling the opposite story.

"It depends" Ellis wasn't sure how to answer the question without sounding lewd, or saying something completely stupid. "It depends on who it's with"

The both collapsed into dirty laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"Hey!" yelled Francis. This cut them off. "What do you think you're doing, making all this noise?"

Francis glared at them. He'd apparently moved from where him and Nick sat, and had gotten closer without them noticing.

"We're trying to be quiet so we're not found, not making so much noise they come for us, god!"

"Lighten up Francis, we're just laughing, for a change" Zoey said, trying to calm the situation.

"Don't tell me to lighten up, kid." he barked at her, his face red with anger.

"Don't shout at her man, cool it" Ellis jumped to her defence.

"Don't you tell me what to do, punk!" Francis exploded, walking back to Nick. "Stupid fucking kids" he muttered.

"What's his problem?" Louis asked, the commotion having woke the three of them.

"No idea" Ellis said, puzzled.

"Yeah…" Zoey said "No idea" She followed him with her eyes as he growled to Nick about supplies.

"Well" Coach said, his deep voice rumbling "A couple of us on up to the bridge today?"

"Apparently so" Rochelle replied, rubbing her eyes "Who's going?"

"Francis, Nick, Zoey and Ellis" Louis answered "Us three are staying here to hold the fort"

"Good idea, seeing as we may have to stay here a little longer than we first thought" Nick called over, butting into their conversation. They all sighed, the obvious dislike of staying in one place for too long apparent.

"Let's get going then, sugar" Nick called to Zoey, her expression soured.

"Whatever, dick"

"What, now?" Ellis twanged his eyes large and wet, like a puppy.

"No time like the present, Overalls" Nick half joked.

After packing everything necessary and nodding swift goodbyes, Nick, Ellis, Francis and Zoey were out on the street, making their way to the bridge. After the suggestion of splitting into pairs, Nick and Zoey on one sidewalk, Francis and Ellis covering the other.

After manoeuvring down almost empty streets, Nick and Zoey stopped for cover behind a car as the other pair silently took out roaming Infected.

"So, you and Overalls, eh?" Nick asked Zoey in a tone that, if she didn't know better, she would've called playful.

"Excuse me?" she replied, feigning ignorance. She was also taken aback, unsure of the nickname. "Overalls?"

"As in, he's a mechanic"

"Oh, what about him?"

"You and him, getting pretty close" Nick said, sweeping the street with one quick, suspicious glance.

"And?"

"And nothing, he's just not exactly the strongest wrench in the metaphorical toolbox" Nick let out a suppressed bark of laughter, whilst Zoey remained stony faced.

"He's nice; a change from Louis and Francis. He's a good guy."

"I guess so."

They moved on, catching glimpses of the other couple through car windows.

Ellis and Francis were moving fluidly through strewn bodies, covering the backs of the couple in front. Francis ignored Ellis, barely throwing glances at him. Ellis was the opposite, keeping one eye on Francis, one on the road. Finally he spoke.

"Look Francis, about this morn-" he was cut off, by a hand in his face, silencing him. "Francis!" he almost shouted. "Listen to…" he was cut off again. This time by crying. "Oh shit" he muttered.

"Shut up, hick, or you'll be left to die, for your stupidity" Francis hissed, his hands around his throat, pushing him against a wall. "You got it?" Ellis nodded, paralysed with fear.

The Witch was sitting in the middle of the path of which they had to cross. The only way they could get past was by climbing over cars which trapped them on the sidewalk, which all were probably primed with alarms, which would startle the Witch _and_ spark a Horde. There was no way around this; one of them would have to be incapacitated for the rest to get past.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ellis, fear for Zoey rising.

"I'll distract her." Francis spat, reaching for a cigarette.


	5. Streets

"_Do you believe in true love, Keith?"_

_Ellis and Keith were sitting in the garage where Ellis worked, after a long, humid day of fixing cars for angry, frustrated locals, whose cars had packed up in the middle of the heat wave. Keith had brought down a red and white chiller, filled with ice and a couple of beers, and some sandwiches, to see in the weekend. They were best friends, sharing everything. They both took long, deep glugs of beer as Keith pondered. _

"_Love, sure" he scratched the back of his neck, slapping a fly away. It was a particularly sticky day, the water so thick in the air you could drink it. The cold beers were helping them cool down to an extent the condensation pooling around their fingers, cold water dripping into their laps. _

"_I've got it good with my girl, Sally, she's fantastic, m'gonna marry her"_

"_Really?" Ellis asked, trying to peel the shirt from his back, his perspiration acting as glue, binding clothing to skin._

"_Yeah, she's the one alright, and I'd say true love with her, at the moment, yeah" They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the only sounds were cars passing, and the sound of wet beer leaving glass and entering mouth, and fizzing as it cascaded back to the bottom of the bottle._

"_When did you know that you loved her?" Ellis wondered, thinking aloud._

"_The moment I saw her, I knew she was the girl I was going to spend the rest of my life with" Keith answered, scratching his chest absently. "I just knew it. In my bones" he laughed at how feminine he sounded, how cliché. Ellis sighed, slightly jealous, his innocence hanging around him like a mist. He'd only ever been with a girl once, and it was hardly love, it was whatever you called a relationship at 15, and who was he to judge who would be truly deserving of his virginity. He had never really known love._

* * *

><p>"Francis, are you sure?" Ellis asked, nervous yet relieved that it was Francis facing the Witch and not him.<p>

"Of course I'm sure" he said, more determined on what he had to do, and not the stupid hick, buzzing in his ear. Ellis ran back the way they came, past the Witch on the outside of the cars, and it started to growl. She stood, let out a howl, and started to give chase to Ellis, running up the sidewalk to meet him at the end of the street. She screamed and turned at the bullet that Francis had shot, which had tore through her leg. She ran at Francis. Ellis had grabbed Zoey and lead her and Nick around a corner. They covered Ellis' back as he shot as he shot at the Witch, whilst Nick and Zoey picked off Infected on the street they were going to enter.

Francis was in trouble. He'd fallen, and the Witch pounced, tearing at his abdomen. Yelling, Ellis ran at her, shooting as much as he could, finally catching her in the head, killing her. She fell to the side and onto a car. An alarm pierced the air with a terrible high pitched death call.

"Oh god" Zoey muttered. Ellis threw pills to Francis.

"Eat up big guy; we're going to need all the help we're going to get"

Then they heard them. The screaming, the groaning, the running. The Infected poured into the street. The four of them ran around the corner, firing off round after round of bullets, taking down zombie after zombie.

"We have to leave, now!" Nick shouted, motioning them to run ahead into a nearby shop front. The gathered in the shop front, in the temporary silence, the Infected left behind. "We have to go through that tunnel to get to the other side of the bridge. It's pitch black, and we have no idea what's in there."

"Let's go then" Zoey smiled.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, guys, I don't want to go out tonight" Zoey sighed, exasperated, down the phone to a college friend, from her film class. <em>

"_C'mon, we never see you any more since you keep cutting class." the voice on the phone said, upset. Zoey surveyed her dorm room. She'd finished taking down all of her movie posters, clearing her clutter into boxes. She was ready to leave. _

"_I'm sorry, have fun" she hung up. She hated college. She was so lonely here, all she did was skip class and watch horror films, because she just wanted to do so much, but was motivated so little. She threw herself on her bed, and curled up on top of the duvet. She didn't feel properly whole, and hadn't since everything fell apart at home. Her mom and dad split up, she lost her friends as she moved in with her mom who'd moved across town. She missed her dad most of all, watching films with him and pigging out. She hoped college would be a new start, to find friends, hopefully a boyfriend. Somebody who'd make her feel whole, happy again. But she hadn't. So she decided she'd quit college, and move in with her dad. She'd work on being happy again. Try again. Find somebody._

* * *

><p>They were through the tunnel, there was nothing too bad lurking. Climbing to the top of the bridge, they'd come to the room which would lower the bridge. Then the thought struck Zoey. This was the same room Bill would've died in.<p>

"Francis" she whispered, freezing up, joints locking with fear. He turned at her voice. "Bill might…could be…Bill" it felt like she'd lost the power of speech, she couldn't get the words out. He nodded, understanding immediately. Ellis and Nick hung back.

"I'll check out the room first" Francis said, roughly. He opened the door.

* * *

><p>Again, I'm here to apologise for shorter chapters, but I want to make them slightly shorter, so I can have more chapters, and sometimes long chapters annoy me, so yeah, i'm rambling. I do apologise, and i'm trying to get them back to their original length. I love you guys! also, i decided to try something new this chapter, let me know what you think, and do review as usual!<p> 


	6. Bill

Ellis squeezed Zoey's hand as they stood back to let Francis open the door. He deemed the room clear, and they all entered. The room was dark; it felt like stepping back into the night. As Nick and the others searched the controls for any signs of the missing components, Zoey sat on a swivel chair, spinning herself absently, staring at a shelf she couldn't really see. The sounds of a computer making starting noise made her jump.

"It's just to check fuel levels, and such, Zoey" Ellis said, noticing her jump out of her trance. She nodded tightly, a cold expression on her face, and he looked at her like he was a puppy she'd just kicked. She felt terrible. She surveyed the room, and her eyes snagged on a pool of something wet. Standing up, and walking over to it, nobody noticed paying attention. She lowered her flashlight, and saw it was blood. Her heart sank. Crouching, she followed the trail into the corner of the room, and she fell onto her butt in shock. The others heard the thump, and turned to her. She'd found a green beret, and a silver Zippo lighter. She was breathing heavily, her sight turned black, with silver sparkles around the edge, the room closing in on her. Francis caught her just as she passed out. 

"_What's your name, kid?" The man said, helping her to her feet. He was a war veteran, his age and beret showing it. He handed her a gun, having just saved her from a Boomer._

"_Zoey" she answered, her voice breaking. She was scared out of her mind having just had her first encounter with an Infected, then this old guy had came out of nowhere and kicked it's ass, and was helping her. Hot tears of fear ran down her cheeks. _

"_I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two about defending yourself out here, Zoey" he said, taking a deep drag on his cigarette, and exhaling a deep plume of smoke, covering his face. She nodded mutely, too scare to speak. He reached out a hand to shake hers.  
><em>"_The name's Bill."_

"Zoey?" Her head swam, and she could hear a warm, familiar voice, but she didn't want to open her eyes. "Zoey, baby, wake up please?" She wouldn't be coaxed. "What if she's dead?" his twanging voice broke, his voice quivering on the last word.

"She's not dead, idiot, she passed out" Francis growled, annoyed.

"Cupcake'll be fine, Overalls, just you see" Nick said.

"For the last time…stop calling me…cupcake" She opened her eyes, and tried to sit up, propelling herself from Ellis' arms. Nick threw Ellis an 'I told you so look' and went back to the computers, unperturbed. Francis crouched down, pushing Ellis out of the way slightly in urgency, anxious to find out what had happened.

"What did you find?" he asked gruffly. She picked up the beret and lighter at her side, which had gone unnoticed and handed it to him. "God" he whispered. He looked long and hard at the objects in his hands, and then gave them back to Zoey. "You look after them" She nodded. Ellis watched, feeling like he'd missed something.

"Fuck!" Nick shouted, hitting the console, making them all jump. "No fuel" They sighed.

"Time to go" Ellis said; eager to get back to the safe room. They all nodded and proceeded back to the tunnel.

The four stared at the inky blackness, and walked into the void. It looked like liquid, swimming through it, and the darkness was only pierced by their flashlights. It was silent on the way back, and they blinked as the sunlight hit their eyes on the other side. The roads were clear, the lack of Infected a blessing. Francis staggered, the injuries he sustained from the Witch too much for him to bear. Nick pulled him towards him, and the two slowly made their way to the safe room, with Zoey and Ellis trailing behind. A distant roar caused them all to turn. Ellis ran to the other side of Francis, and the two carried him, and they all ran to the safe room which was just around the corner.

They slammed through the door, and barricaded it behind them, hoping that whatever was behind them stayed there. Francis groaned, and Rochelle gasped. She took the arm that Ellis had around his neck and her and Nick led him to the back of the shop where the two patched him up. They talked in low voices, and Coach and Louis sat by the window keeping watch. Ellis and Zoey were left alone.

Zoey sat down, placing her head in her hands, with Bill's things in her lap. Ellis was unsure about what to do. He sat next to her, and waited. He watched her. After a while she let out a stifled gasp, a mixture between a sob and a sigh. She wiped her wet eyes and climbed into Ellis' lap. He held her, stroking her hair. She let out a content sigh.

"What's wrong Zo?" he asked, his eyes full and earnest. She looked into them, so deep and loving that she couldn't help but tell him everything.

"Bill found me when I was in trouble. Taught me how to fight, how to defend myself. He was like my second…my second dad." She swallowed, pain tugging at an old wound. "He helped me meet these two" she gestured in the direction of her comrades. "We fought together and…and he died for us." Ellis was taken aback, his heart throbbing with understanding. "He went to the bridge, lowered it. The noise brought on a horde…and three tanks. He never left that room". A fresh wave of tears hit her. He held her, rocking her slowly backwards, letting her tears fall into his lap.

"I ever tell you about the time Keith made sushi? Yeah, his mom took him to a sushi place for his birthday and he didn't want to go, but he turned out he LOVED it, man. But it's like 10 bucks a su-sho in one of them places, so Keith figures, "Hey, how hard can it be to roll up some raw food in seaweed," right? As it turns out, it's hard. Now, they say that experience is the best teacher, and experience taught Keith that if you ever eat three pounds of raw chicken, it kills you. Now luckily, Keith's brain went into self-defence mode and started shutting organs down to head the chicken off at the pass, and the doctors were able to get 'em out before his heart stopped. But to this day, Keith has no sensation in his right foot, and doesn't recognize his own brother Paul no more."

Zoey wasn't listening. "Keith was my best friend…" he said, catching her full attention finally. "I talk about him a lot I know; but it's only because I miss him you know. He saved my life, practically got me to Nick and the others. We'd attracted a horde somehow, Boomer got too close, puked up on Keith. He was torn apart. I ran, and literally ran into Nick two minutes later" She was shocked, and felt awful. "So I know how you feel."

His mouth was at her ear and his teeth grazed the lobe. She shivered, the mood changing from sorrow to sexual in an instant. She looked up at him, her eyes full of the forgotten tears. She had never looked more beautiful. She stood up, offering a hand, which he took, and led him behind an aisle where they wouldn't be seen. They sat down again, and she climbed into his lap, and he stroked her hair once more. They continued to cuddle, content with the company.

"_This is Zoey" Bill said to Louis and Francis. Zoey stood there awkwardly, injured, but alive. Francis was indifferent to her. He hated chicks. Louis cleaned her up pretty well._

"_It's nice to meet you Zoey, I'm Louis. You been out here long?" She shook her head. "You're lucky." She smiled, but remained mute. "Bill must have taken a shine to you, we never let anybody travel with us" Her eyes widened.  
><em>

"He's cut up pretty bad" Nick said to Rochelle, not exactly caring, but far from indifferent.

"Yeah, he is" Rochelle agreed, casting a look across Francis' unconscious form.

"I'll get him better don't you worry"

"You've patched me up before, I'm not worrying at all" She smiled.

Coach and Louis were silent as they surveyed the streets, seeing no Infected that would've caused a big threat.

"Can you pass me the…" Coach started.

"Binoculars? Here you are." Coach nodded in acceptance and they lapsed into a companionable silence.

"_How's things with Zoey?" Bill asked Francis casually. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Her healing and guns and shit"_

"_Oh…pretty darn well, I'd say" An awkward silence followed._

"_You've warmed to her quicker than I'd thought you would, eh, Francis?"_

"_Shut up old man, they should've left you in the hospital"_

_Bill laughed.  
><em>

Ellis was still stroking Zoey. He felt like he'd traced every bone in her fragile little body. He loved how she'd wriggle when he traced from the top of her spine to the small of her back. She sat up suddenly, startling Ellis. She tried, unsuccessfully to scratch her back in a place she couldn't reach. He laughed.

"Shut up!" she said, laughing.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" She nodded. Turning, she sat so her full back faced him, and he reached out and scratched it. She leaned into his hands, letting out a half sigh, half moan. He swooped up from the small of her back, up to her shoulders and back down again. She turned, stopping him.

"Thank you" she whispered. They looked at each other. His eyes were deep wells of an admiration, kindness and love she didn't want to deny.

She needed him. She _wanted_ him.

She didn't know how it happened, but it did. His hands were in her hair, gently holding her mouth to his. One of her hands slipped under his shirt, touching his back, savouring the hot newness of his skin, the other hand on his thigh. It felt so good, his mouth against hers, hers against his. She moaned. He bit her lip and pulled it gently, and traced it with his tongue. He shivered. She could've cried with how good it felt. Eventually, she pulled away, tears of happiness filling her eyes. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"I'ma sor-" She'd cut him off with another kiss. She wanted to kiss him for hours, for them to lose themselves within each other, for it to be them, and nobody else.

"Ellis!" Nick called "Ellis?" Ellis broke away from Zoey.

"Yeah?" he called, still holding her.

"We need to get back to the other safe room; we left a hella load of shit back there" Ellis sighed. He kissed Zoey quickly and stood up.

"Ima sorry Zoey, I'll be right back" he walked away, and she curled up in a ball where he'd just sat.

"What is it Nick?" Ellis asked "What have we left behind?"

"Explosive rounds, some laser sights, Boomer puke…amo, med packs"

"So, a hella lot?"

"That's what I said before, kid."

"So who's going?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe you and Zoey could take the lead on this one, I trust you two can handle going alone?" Ellis nodded.

"We've got to go back to the old safe room, Zo" Ellis said, returning to Zoey's huddled form. She sat up.

"Alone?"

"Yes" His smile was promising. She smiled back. 

"_You hate everything; don't you?" Zoey asked Francis as she was showering. She was thankful for the tiny bathroom in this safe house, a chance to feel clean for once. The water was heavenly on her face, enveloping her in a mixture of thick water and steam. _

"_Pretty much" Francis was sitting at the door of the bathroom, the small safe room cramped._

"_Tell me what you don't hate?" she wondered._

"_The Army." She laughed, the sound rolling around the room. "Vests…women" She waited. "You."_

_The water stopped running and she stepped out, dripping wet in a relatively clean, fluffy towel._

"_Really?" she smirked. Her half naked body would have intimidated a lesser man, but he was sure of himself._

"_Of course I don't" he said, cockily._

"_You're not too bad yourself, vest monkey"_

"_Hey! Can it, shorty"_

"_I'm not short!" she protested, hitting out at him, but laughing at the same time. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. They kissed, hungrily, obviously both after the same thing. _

"_Where's Bill and Louis?"_

"_Out, looking for supplies" he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her against a wall. He pulled the towel from her wet body._

"_Time for a quick one?"_


	7. Short

"_So, you and Zoey, eh, Overalls?" Nick enquired in the moments they'd snatched together on the way back from the bridge._

"_Don't talk to me about her, Nick, I'm a nervous wreck"_

"_Do you always get this stupid when chasing a bit of tail?" Nick scoffed._

"_Women aren't tail, Nick."_

"_That's all they're good for, boy, trust me. They're tail and nothing more."_

"_Women are the same as me, have no less use, no more." Ellis said, parroting what his Mama used to say, a memory swirling around him. His innocence shone like a light around him, encapsulating Nick, who then stubbed it out._

"_This is the zombie apocalypse boy, no dating service."_

"_You're right. This _is _the zombie apocalypse; we ain't at first date time. Nick, I may need to borrow that suit of yours, because I'm skipping to the engagement stage, and I'm going to marry that girl, and when I do, we're going cross country. Just me, her and Jimmy Gibbs Junior's car, brother"_

"_Don't get married, women just wreck everything and ruin your life."_

_There was a silence._

"_She is an _angel, _brother, she's the most beautiful girl I ever did see, she knows who Jimmy Gibbs Junior is, and she can shoot a gun. Hell Nick, catch me my brother, I can feel myself fainting already"_

"_You're such a dumbass"_

"_Hey, did I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith got marr-"_

"_Ellis" Nick growled "If you don't shut up, I'm going to find Keith, undead or not, and wring his fucking neck"_

Rochelle was still tending to Francis, his wounds having rendered him unconscious for the last 12 hours, leaving him easy to work with. But now, he'd stirred.

"Who're you again, sunshine?" He asked as she sat motionlessly beside him.

"Rochelle" her tone was full of warmth.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he smiled, cocky even in his state.

"You said that the first time, honey" she smiled back, a feeling stirring in her stomach.

His wounds weren't extensive, resulting in abrasions across his chest, bruises on his arms, and light scratches across his abdomen and crotch. Apart from bandages, he was shirtless, and wearing faded boxer shorts.

"Well, I'm sure I'd say it the next time too, sugar" he said smoothly. Rochelle laughed, her heart lifting.

"You're not that bad yourself, sweetie" she smiled confidently.

"Hell, if this situation wasn't as bad as it was, I'd show you how "not bad" I am" they laughed, the double entendre whisking around them, pulling them together. Rochelle leaned forward, her face close to his.

"Well, boy, seeing as I've been the only one tending to you, and I've pretty much had to strip you naked, I've seen how "not bad" you actually are" a spark of arousal bounced between them, and the distance between them was closed quickly. They'd had one conversation and were kissing, his rough lips against her soft ones.

Nick came around the corner, and stopped dead. They broke apart, shocked. Nick's face was littered with several expressions, one after the other. Confusion, hurt, sadness, and eventually settled on anger.

"I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, shall I?" he snarled, slinking away to Coach and Louis, who were still on watch duty.

A short chapter, again, I do apologise. I wanted to update, and I had so much college work to do. There will be longer chapters again; I promise, sweethearts.

Frochelle? Frochelle.

Reviews are again encouraged.


	8. Shower

Ellis and Zoey crept into the darkness. Occasionally brushing against each other, the warmth from earlier still in both of their chests, the memory fresh in both of their minds, and on their lips. They didn't want to bring it up; but both couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Zo-"

"El-"

They both started at the same time, cutting each other off. They laughed awkwardly.

"You first" she prompted, shifting the weight of her gun.

"Okay" the young mechanic scratched the back of his neck. "About earlier"

She waited, hoping his reaction would be the one she desired.

"I meant it; I truly did. You're the most beautiful girl that I ever did see, and well, you're funny, and wonderful and_ perfect_" his voice softened on the last word, squeezing every single emotion he felt towards her into those two syllables.

She stopped, taken aback. He made her feel _whole_, but she had no idea that he felt the same.

"Ellis, I don't know what to say" her whole exterior softened, finally happy in this vile situation.

"This may be rushing things honey, but I think I may be in love with you" he said, turning to look back at her.

"Ellis…I…I think I love you too" her heart bursting.

"Baby girl, are you for real?" he asked, ecstatic.

"Yes, I really am" she smiled into the gloom. She felt something wrap around her waist, assuming it was Ellis' arm. It wrapped around again.

"Ellis!" She yelled as she was torn away from him.

"Zo!" he ran after her, unable to shoot out of fear of hitting her. Turning a corner, he heard a shot, and found her wrestling with a dead Smoker's tongue.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" his voice had raised a couple of octaves due to fear.

"I'm fine, just hope to God the safe room we're heading to has a bathroom!" He laughed.

Collapsing through the safe room door, Zoey and Ellis blinked back the bright lights of the abandoned room.

"Good old man made light, just the way I like it" Zoey sighed at the bare lightbulb, resting her gun against a wall.

"Oh look Zo, a bathroom!" he laughed, happy to find something which would make her happy.

"Hallelujah to the nonexistent Lord!" She also laughed, delirious with happiness. Ellis looked at her with a questioning expression.

"The zombies killed God!" she said simply.

"How? It's God, silly" he said, poking her.

"Their _existence_ alone disproves most popular theories, sweetie" she said, full of cynicism.

"I guess" he shrugged.

"Well, I'm off to shower, _you_ can collect everything you need, and then we can go back, okay?" he nodded.

"Anything for you, honey" he smiled.

She ran the water, letting the hot water run up a thick steam in which she bathed, almost as good as the water she was going to enter. Removing her dirty hoodie and jeans, she was left in an unrecognisable white singlet. A light knock on the door disturbed her.

"Ellis?" she called, apprehensive, even though they were the only two in the safe room.

"Honey, I was wondering if I could come in?"

"Sure" she called, all of a sudden scared, but there wasn't enough time for her to get dressed again. Ellis entered shyly, apparently intimidated by her half nakedness. Her body threw him off in two ways. She was incredibly beautiful. Her long legs were strong and smooth, her waist tiny, her breasts full. Her shoulders squared a sign of confidence, or defiance. Her hair was down, strands floating around her perfect face. Her body was also riddled with scars. Scars across her arms, her thighs, and her collar bone. One twisting around her arm, from wrist to shoulder, faded, almost transparent against her vulnerable snow white skin. The most recent one, a small one on the inside of her thigh, about two inches long, was red, angry and puckered. The sight of her shocked Ellis, as she looked so fragile and helpless in the stormy would they now lived in. She tensed, readying herself for an onslaught of mumbled and awkward questions.

Ellis fluidly removed his shirt, revealing a fit, yet equally ravaged torso. A gash lead from the hollow of his throat to just above his belly button, white against his tanned skin. Small, scrape-like scars framed his ribs, cuts and bruises chequered his arms.

"You're beautiful, Ellis" Zoey said simply, almost choked at how beautiful he was, yet marred with the atrocities of the modern day.

"So are you, Zo"

He went to her, gathering her in his arms, and took one of her hands in his own, tracing her fingers over his scars. He let go of her hand, but she still continued to trace, her finger gently following the scar down his chest.

"How?" she asked.

"Jockey" he said.

"What's a Jockey?" she hadn't heard of this kind of Infected.

"Little creepy fucker; laughs while dry humping your face to fuck" he batted away steam, and turned off the shower. "Don't want to waste water, do ya?" She shook her head. "Chargers man, their arm bigger than the other, much like my buddy Keith" Zoey laughed at the crude masturbation joke, and Ellis grinned.

"So if a Jockey rides your face, how did it do this?" she asked, her interest piqued,

"Oh!" he'd forgotten, mentally kicking himself for deviating from the question.

"Jockey snuck up behind me, jumped on my face and brought me down on a sharp edge of a car. Lordy, I was bleeding everywhere, I thought I was gonna die! Coach took care of the thing for me, and Ro fixed me up. It was bad though, even Nick was worried!"

"Hell, it must have been bad." They laughed.

"What about you?" he traced the wound on her arm, ending at her delicate wrist.

"I can't remember, Smoker with a sharp tongue I think, Bill was on that thing like a shot, Francis holding me down as Louis stitched me up" Ellis winced.

"Ouch! Oh!" Ellis exclaimed, smacking his forehead "I almost forgot why I came in, Zo!" he said, handing her a bag. Looking inside with a morbid sense of curiosity she let out a yell of triumph.

"Ellis, you stud, you have no idea what kind of goldmine you have found" The bag was filled with toiletries, hotel sized soap, hair products, soaps, sprays, tampons, pills. Digging to the bottom, she found a box of 11 condoms, one missing from the original 12. She left the box next to the bag on the counter, under the mirror.

"So, Ellis" Zoey started, a spark in her eyes, something which Ellis just couldn't place. "I wondered if you wanted to share a shower with me, saving water you know?" he nodded silently, dumbstruck. They were suddenly thrown into fast forward, Ellis' hat thrown across the room. Zoey untied his overalls, and stepped out of them, and Ellis pulled her singlet over her head, leaving them both in their underwear. She unclipped her bra and removed it, as he took off his socks. They both had one final hurdle left to jump. She reached out and touched the column straining against his underwear, and he shivered. He reached out and caught her breast, rolling the hot, hard peak between a thumb and forefinger. She moaned. Reaching out, she pulled off his boxers, as he slid off her panties. No more barriers.

"Are you sure about this?" Ellis twanged, his nerves obvious almost shattering Zoey's heart. He looked about 12 years old.

"Yes" she said firmly.

"But me? Seriously, baby, you're an angel, and me? I'm-" he spluttered out, letting his nerves get the better of him.

"You're the most perfect man I've ever met." She said. He felt about 15, about to lose his virginity all over again.

Stepping into the shower, and running the water, they were both sopping wet, their hair flat against their skull. Slick and shiny with water, they kissed, Zoey pushing Ellis against the wall. She reached out of the shower, when he was ready, grabbing the box.

_Sexy times in safe room showers. I've also placed a Walking Dead reference in there, and if you review ad tell me what it is, you'll get a mention next chapter! 3 _


	9. Writing

After Ellis exited the shower, Zoey stayed and continued to let the water run over her. Ellis felt slightly dejected, but never the less, fantastic about what had just happened. It all went better than expected. Drying himself, he entered the main part of the safe room, pulling his dirty clothes over his damp body, and surveyed the writing on the wall.

He'd never really paid too much attention to what people had written; he secretly feared it would make things seem too _real, _as if they were suspended in this apocalyptic state forever. As he read over people's cries for help, their instructions, he noticed their names. Adam, Charlotte, Danny, Lindsay and the kids, Daddy Knowles, Eve. There were two messages which caught his eye specifically, as they seemed to be a pair.

_Get out of here; head North where there's less infected. They may even be an Arcadia. I love you xo_

_JakeDickson_

_I'll follow you North, the Government might have set up safe zones. Arcadia? Hopefully I love you too xo_

_Gabe97_

The names they signed obviously held reference to both of them, as did Arcadia. A surge of hope filled Ellis, and he held onto it. He knew they were right to head North.

The water rushed around Zoey, swirling into puddles around her feet. Half of her was ecstatic. She'd finally found the person she'd been looking for, the person who made her feel complete. But she knew that they were going to part soon. She had to go to the Keys, sit it out, stay safe for Bill. She entertained the idea of bringing Ellis along, but she doubted that he'd leave his group, and that Francis would be very welcoming. She doubted Louis would mind. Turning the shower off, she reached for a towel, and dried herself, still saddened, and tears dribbled down her face whilst she got dressed. Looking in the mirror, she dried her tears away, grabbed the bag, and ran out to meet Ellis.

"Ready to go?" she asked, as he bent over, reading the writing on the wall.

"Sure am, baby" he straightened up, turning. Grabbing their gear, and turning off the lights, they left, and Zoey looked at the shower one last time.

"_Didn't think you were into that sort of thing?" Zoey asked Francis, a slick of sweat covering her body._

"_I could say the same to you…" he replied, replacing his vest. "Now get out of here" _

"_Sure" she shrugged, turning away. She felt slightly used._

Nick paced the safe room like a trapped animal, snarling commands every now and again.

"Where are they?" he growled for the tenth time.

"If I know Zoey; they're probably fucking" Francis called, over Rochelle's giggled.

"Shut up Francis" Louis shouted over, appalled he would speak of his team mate in that way.

They swept in, Zoey leading and Ellis behind. She threw the bag into Rochelle's shocked face. She'd heard what Francis had said, the pair just outside the door as he'd called over to Nick.

"Francis, a word?" she asked, beckoning him, anger clear on her face.

"Sure" he shrugged, indifferent, still grinning at the swipe he'd just made. Taking him to the sheltered aisle, where she and Ellis had shared their first kiss.

"Don't you ruin this for me, you ignorant dick" she said, trying to control her voice, poking him in the chest.

"Ruin what? Are you fucking that hick? Who next, Zo, Louis? Nick? _Coach?" _he laughed. She slapped him hard across the face.

"You were a fucking mistake, dickhead. I _know_ I've got to spend the rest of my life with you, but if you ruin this, the best thing that's ever happened to me both sides of the apocalypse, I will make your life a living fucking hell, you got that?" He opened his mouth, to respond, whilst rubbing his jaw in shock. "_You got that?_" He nodded.

She returned to Ellis, who glared at Francis, not knowing what he'd done, but hating him all the same.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking her over.

"I'm fine now" she said, nestling into him and smiling.

They'd all heard her slap him, and nobody smiled as broadly as Nick.

_Another reference is hidden in here; again, find it, review, and you'll get a mention! Much love sweeties_


	10. Nick

Nick had thought that he and Rochelle had something. After an undeniable amount of sexual tension, both caved resulting in a quick session in a safe thought that he and Rochelle could make a go of things. But apparently not.

He knew now what kind of girl Rochelle was. After the showdown between Zoey and Francis, which nobody knew anything of, except for the sharp slap, and Francis returning, rubbing his jaw, Nick did feel slightly better. Karma, as he liked to think of it. From the glares, he could tell that Zoey had acquired an enemy in Rochelle, and to him, it looked like Zoey didn't care. When it came to fighting it looked like Zoey was a bare knuckle brawler, whilst Rochelle would descend into a fit of bitch fighting. Zoey would win that one. Nick smirked at the thought.

Gliding over to Coach and Louis, he tried to tear his mind away from the subject.

"So" he started, directing his question at the pair "How long are we staying?"

"Well, it looks pretty secure, at the moment, so as long as we want" Louis said. He liked having company; company that wasn't Francis, anyway, Coach nodded.

"It's nice to rest here, son, a bit of a change from trying to sleep in gutters"

"I want to move on" Nick growled.

"A couple of days, that's all" Coach said. Louis agreed. "Plus, Zoey and Ellis are getting on well, so are Ro and Francis"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, Coach"

"I'm sorry; what?"

"Ugh, nothing" Nick turned away, and started to prowl.

"_Ellis and Coach have just gone out to scrounge up some food, Ro, so we've got the place to ourselves" he said, gesturing at the grubby safe room. They laughed, leaning against each other for support. Rochelle smelt _good. _She smelt like sunshine, trees and sugar. The natural scent of her skin was better than any perfume, and he leaned into her, just to get another mouthful of it. He could almost taste it. He wanted to taste her, to circle her face with his hands, to have her against him. He knew he shouldn't have; but he let her in, and now he was paying for it. She was torturous, stalking his every thought and decision. _

_Sighing, she rested her head against his shoulder._

"_Are they going to be long?" She asked, her eyes large, and framed by a generous amount of lashes. _

"_No..." he said, his voice softened beyond recognition. She nipped her lip. _

_Soon, her mouth was on his, and she sunk into him. Her mouth was the perfect moisture, soft and welcoming on his. She gave herself to him, and he happily took her._

"Fuck, tits, I shouldn't have grown attached to a broad, shit, fuck" Nick cursed himself as he paced.

"Will you sit down, son; you're making the place look untidy!" Coach called, laughing.

Nick forced a laugh in response, hoping to get Coach off of his case. It worked, as Coach and Louis continued their conversation about ammunition. He didn't know what to do with himself. Ellis and Zoey were busy, not to be disturbed, same as Rochelle and Francis.

Nick decided to inspect the contents of the haul Zoey and Ellis had obtained. He tipped out the bag and surveyed the contents, stirring them around with his fingers. Exploding rounds, laser sights, clip on flashlights, flares, tins of food, the toiletries bag, medkits, ammunition, and pills. Pipe bombs, boomer bile, adrenaline, and a defibulator were found in another bigger back.

Nick tried to distract himself with the bag but he couldn't. What did Francis mean when he said "If he knew Zoey"? What had he said to her behind the aisle which made her so angry that it pushed her to violence? Nick pondered, with his eyes glazed over, deep in thought.

"Nick?" Louis called, causing him to snap to attention.

"What is it?" he asked, rubbing his back.

"There's a hunter caught up outside and it's making one hell of a noise" It was, now Nick thought about it. The noise it was making was blood chilling. It was a urethral scream, mixed between a screaming cry of pain, and a call for help. It was dying.

Looking outside, Nick saw it was wounded. Its side had been ripped open, the stench undeniable.

"It might be calling for help, we have to take it out" Coach nodded. Louis rested his sniper rifle on the window ledge, peering down the sights. He took it out with one shot to the head. Nick sat down, and heard Rochelle.

"Stop it Francis!" she mock-scolded, dissolving into giggles. Nick resisted a growing urge to hit Francis.

_Nick! I like Nick, and thought we deserved a break from Zellis fluff. And okay, I'm also warming to Nochelle? Nick? WHAT DO I CALL IT? Nick and Rochelle. I read a ship fic of them, and they've grown on me._

_Also, it wasn't a Walking Dead reference; it was from Resident Evil Extinction, The Arcadia ship owned by The Umbrella Corporation. Silly :3 maybe next time._


	11. Night

The day slowly crept to night, with Nick and Rochelle on watch duty as everybody else tried to sleep on the icy floor. The floor was relatively warmer than Nick's reception, Rochelle thought.

Ignoring her, he sat with his back to her, denying her entry to his train of thought. She sighed, frustrated. She clicked her tongue, knowing it annoyed him, to get a response, an opening to explain herself. He ignored her still, a cold chill whipping around her, freezing her out. It was going to be a long night. 

"_Honey; do you have class today?" Zoey's dad asked her, his arm draped on the front door, casually supporting him as he leaned against the door, tutting playfully._

"_Yes, Dad, I do, but guess what, I've caught a mysterious stomach virus, and so I took the day off, and thought my Dad would look after me. So let me in so we can watch Resident Evil" She held her breath, standing outside her dad's apartment. He never intimidated her despite his job. She had previously secretly suspected that he wanted a son, but those doubts were cast aside after they'd bonded so well since she was a toddler. She secretly desired his acceptance, and he gave her it._

"_Okay, naughty girl, but don't tell your Mom!" _

_They both laughed, knowing she wouldn't. Sloping in and throwing her belongings around the room, she stretched out over the couch as her dad made noise in the kitchen. He returned with popcorn and an assortment of sodas._

"_So, Zoey" he started, and she instantly knew what was coming and internally groaned._

"_How's college?" he asked, suspicion and worry clear on his face._

"_Daaaaaaad" she said, drawing the word out "I came here to watch Mila Jovovich kick butt!" He sighed, sitting down and giving up._

Ellis and Zoey were cuddled together, their body heat keeping the other warm. Ellis traced her spine as she drifted off to sleep. He was scared he was going to lose her. Tossing and turning on the cold floor, he didn't know what to do, how to solve the conundrum. Tonight was going to be a long one. 

_Guys; I know this is a short one, but I wanted to quickly update so I could tell you guys this._

_I won't be updating in the next week or so as I have a hectic week ahead. So I PROMISE when I update next it will be long and riddle with reference's of which you can decipher! I HEART YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'm so happy I got such a great reception for my first fic!_

_Also; I wanted your opinions guys. I want to write a sidefic because L4D is getting a little on top of me._

_So if you could answer in a review (please review the story as well, not just answer guys :P) What you think I should write!_

_-Portal 2/Left 4 Dead crossover (more L4D I know!)_

_-A Walking Dead One shot (Possibly to do with my baby Daryl)_

_-A Resident Evil story_

_-Or another, totally OC based L4D one! (more L4D!)_

_Do let me know guys! Much loveeee_


	12. Bridge

Waking to the sound of gunfire was never a good thing; especially in the middle of an apocalypse, it was even worse. As the survivors instinctively sat up, reached for their guns and shot at the oncoming hordes, ravaging their bodies with bullets, everybody acting on instinct. Yelling with anger, they all took cover behind aisles and shelves, holding back the almost never ending horde. Apparently every zombie in the city had decided to hit on them today.

"If now wasn't a better time to leave, then I don't know what is, Coach" Nick yelled at him, who was dispatching a Spitter whilst trying to cover the still handicapped Louis.

"Shut up son, now ain't no time for your shit!" he yelled back.

Zoey and Ellis were back to back, firing clip after clip of ammo, only pausing to reload. Rochelle had run from the window and had joined Francis who was kneeling with his back to the wall. Eventually the dead ran dry, choking the floor with bodies.

"I think it's time to fill up the bridge, guys" Nick said, breaking the heavy silence.

Everybody nodded; numb. Panting, they gathered their things, the goodies from the last safe room dispersed equally in all of their bags.

"Everybody ready?" Nick called from the front of the ruined store.

"Almost" Ellis called from the back, hanging back with Zoey. He pulled her into a bear hug which she welcomed.

"I love you, Zo" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. "I love you so much, I can feel it in my _bones_"

She held him tighter. "I love you too, Ellis, I really do" His arms relaxed around her, and he pulled her gently into a soft but frantic kiss; an echo of a reminder of their session in the shower. They both knew that this could be their goodbye.

"_Honey!" Ellis said enthusiastically, bounding forward to meet his pet dog at the top of the steps of his house. "How's my beautiful girl?" She sat back on her haunches and let him rub her exposed tummy, her pink tongue too big for her mouth. He knew something was wrong, he could sense it. He was a tall boy, 15 years of dopey teenager, gawky and unsure of himself, unaware of how attractive he really was. Running into his house with Honey snapping playfully at his heels, he was weary. Where was Pop? He'd noticed that his Momma and his Pop were arguing lately, Pop coming home late, shouting, swearing, sometimes violent. Bouncing into the kitchen, he found his parents, sombre, silent and sad. His heart thudded._

"_Sit down son." His father said, uncharacteristically gentle. Ellis dropped into the seat of a padded wicker chair. Honey curled at his feet instantly._

"_Ellis; me and your mother are…splitting up" his father said nervously. _

"_Why?" the young boy choked out._

"_You see Ellis; I don't agree with your father's drinking and-" his mother started, but was interrupted. _

"_Leave my drinking out of this!" his father shouted, his eyes catching fire, rising from his chair. Ellis' mother shrunk away, and Ellis shot up whilst his father advanced._

"_You should leave now." He growled, as he placed himself between his parents._

"_Leave" she said._

Trudging through the back alleys, everybody was silent, even Ellis. Rochelle and Francis stuck to each other's sides. The bridge loomed into view. Zoey's heart thudded. She hated this bridge. She lost Bill here, and she'd lose Ellis here too. Sighing, she stopped the others.

"So" she said, as they all gathered around her. "Do we have a plan?" Nick nodded.

"Well, with the generator at the other end, we need to fill it and lower the bridge and drive that car outta her"

"Um Nick?" Ellis interrupted, his voice halting "Are we still taking Jimmy Gibbs Junior's car?"

"It's just a car, kid." Nick scoffed, sidetracked.

"Nu-uh!" Ellis protested, 12 years old again "Saying Jimmy Gibb's Junior's car is just a car is like saying the Mona Lisa is just a sculpture." Zoey laughed with the others.

"The bridge is going to make a hella lot of noise" Louis said, steering the conversation back. "We'll go up top and cover you guys" Zoey nodded as Ellis looked at her with a wounded expression.

"Meanwhile, we stick together" he said, the words intended more for Zoey. She nodded.

"Together"

"I hate stairs" Rochelle puffed as they descended into further alleys to get the generators.

"You hate stuff to?" Francis asked with a cocky smile.

"Sure, I do, now that I think about it" she nodded "I hate that bridge"

"Me too! It's stupid."

"I hate your vest…"

"I don't think this is going to work out, he said, nudging her. Louis and Coach shot a backwards glance at their laughter.

Ellis was running, each time his foot met the floor he chanted her name. Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. He had to keep her safe, but was with him really safe? Not really. He was going back into the zombies, whilst she was getting to safety, and they couldn't see each other breaking away from their groups.

They all slowed at a corner, and took in the scene facing them. They'd jumped several backyards, and followed a path around to an open area. A gazebo stood in the centre, and sets of chairs sat either sides of a thin red aisle. At the head of the aisle, at the altar, was a Witch. She'd apparently turned halfway through her wedding ceremony, and wore a wedding dress and veil. A cruel imitation of the traditional bridal march was playing from an obviously damaged radio. Mixed with the Witch's cries, it sounded more like a funeral dirge.

"This is some grim shit we've got ourselves into" Rochelle whispered.

"Torch the bitch" Francis said, creeped out. They all nodded and retreated a safe distance, where Nick was grudgingly wrestled into a conversation with Francis about molotovs versus gas canisters.

"Hey look over here!" Ellis called. They turned, assuming he'd been with them when he'd actually been silently tampering with the radio.

"What?" Louis called, apprehensive and aware of the growling which was coming from the direction of the altar. A sudden change of music threw everything into fast forward, as if The Midnight Riders was the key to Witch attacks. She wailed and started to charge towards Ellis. Nick lit and threw a Molotov, which caught her in her chest stopping her, throwing her to the floor. As the survivors spat bullets at her, trying to silence her. Eventually, the screaming ceased. Spitting, and passing a glance at Zoey, Nick said "And that's why you never get married Ellis".

_"Hey Zoey, come on honey, I'll call you ever day!" her Dad said, bending down to hug her sobbing 12 year old form. Her parents were splitting up, and worse still, she had to stay with her Mom. To her father, her tears broke his heart. He wanted Zoey to stay with him, but his soon to be ex wife didn't agree, so here he was, saying goodbye to the most important thing in his life._

_"Zoey, sweetie, take this card. It's got everything you need to contact me, whatever time of day" He handed her a card._

_"I love you Dad" she said, snuggling into him whilst he hugged her goodbye._

_"I love you too Zo" he said, savouring every word. "Goodbye, girl" verging on tears._

_"Don't say goodbye Dad, it implies you won't see me again!" she said, maturing instantly because of the stress she was under_.

The bridge loomed into sight and Zoey's heart was in her throat. This was it. The finale; the goodbye.

_Tears were shed by me at this chapter as i realised it was almost the end! The sadness. Oh well, review and such as per usual. Also, i've uploaded the first chapter of my new OC based L4D fanfiction, and do read the summary, it's not your usual OC driven story. Let me know what you think!_


	13. Finale

_"Goodbye Zoey"_

_"I'll hold them off Zoey, you guys go ahead. Don't worry about me, girl, see you later"_

Zoey, Louis and Francis were running, slowed slightly as Zoey was the only member of the four who was able. They had to get to the other end of the bridge, to hold them off. The noise of the bridge would draw a horde, again, and the others wouldn't be safe. Their feet pounded against the damp pavement and it felt as if they'd been running forever. Zoey slowed, to match the pace of her wounded companions.

"Can't we…?" Zoey started, thinking aloud.

"Go with them?" Louis finished. "No. We stick together; look out for our own. The new meat are welcome to join us, but I doubt they will."

"Don't want that hick on my island, thanks" Francis called, heckling Zoey. She turned, still running, and punched him square in the face. He reeled back, his nose bleeding. She spat at him, at the ground he stood on.

"Do you have something to say, dickhead? Well go ahead and say it?" she shouted, her pent up anger at leaving Ellis, unleashed on him.

"Yeah, you fucking bitch! You got blood on my vest." She punched him again. He howled in pain. Kicking him, she brought him to the ground.

"I fucking hate you! I wish I'd never met you! You ruin everything! I wish I'd never met you!" she screamed at him, every word a bullet, intent to cause harm.

"Zoey!" Louis said, shocked, pulling her away. "Look at what we've become. We need to get to the end of this bridge; and then you can decide okay?" She pulled herself free, and nodded. She spat at the floor again.

"Just fucking jealous" she muttered at Francis.

"Whore" he whispered. She kicked him again for good luck. Spitting at the ground millimetres from where his head rest, she moved ahead, concentrating on the end of the bridge.

"I need to help him" she whispered and started to run.

Francis was helped up by Louis, who gave him a silent look, a mixture of contempt and disbelief. Francis shrugged. He wiped his bleeding nose on the back of his hand, and they slowly started forwards to follow Zoey.

"You deserved that" Louis said quietly.

"What?" Francis asked, outraged.

"You act like such a dick, you deserved all of that"

Francis shrugged "Whatever you say"

The generator room was packed with fuel tanks, dials and nozzles, the ticking of tiny clocks unnerving Ellis as his companions were thrown into action. Rochelle and Coach were searching the room for the correct tank, whilst Nick searched for fuel. Ellis followed him.

"Look, I can do this myself, Ellis" Nick yelled, after a minute or two; frustrated at the lack of fuel, and Ellis tagging along, practically up his ass.

"I'ma sorry Nick" his puppy dog eyes brimming with tears. "I'ma just trying to distract myself"

Nick unexpectedly softened internally. Placing a hand on each of Ellis' shoulders he looked him in the eye.

"Me too kid, me too." He said, the most un-Nick thing he'd ever said. Ellis' eyes cleared, grateful for the admission, grateful Nick had let his guard down around him. Slapping Ellis gently on the sides of his arms, he turned back to the search.

"Found it guys!" Rochelle said, ecstatic. The empty tank was a small one, quick to fill up.

"We just need fuel, sugar" Coach said, smoothly.

Nick was poking around in corners of the room, and found a gas can.

"Finally!" he said, lifting the heavy container. He unscrewed the top and was happy with the wet sloshing of the container. "Let's fill her up"

They exited the room as the groaning generator keyed up. The humming was almost rivalled in sound by the noises of the undead. They were moving towards the other end of the bridge where the others were.

"We have to go, now!" Nick screamed. They ran towards, as some would say, the conveniently placed car of Jimmy Gibbs Junior. Piling in, with Ellis in the driver's seat, they tore down the stretch of bridge. Quickly, they were with the other three, who were fighting back wave upon wave of Infected. Ellis tried to run to Zoey, but was separated by waves of Infected.

"Zoey!" he screamed. She turned, still unloading her rounds on the hordes.

"Ellis!"

"Pipe bomb!" Francis shouted, throwing two the beeping tubes into the masses. The Infected horde turned, all snarling, ready to fall upon the bombs. They exploded, halting most of their competition in their path. They all paused, not sure if the zombies were halted. They doubted it, and they were right. A familiar roar signalled a Tank attack. They all fell back, and Louis threw a Molotov at the Tank, halting it quickly. The large figure of the Tanks roared again, and the survivors took it down quickly, seven guns making it easy work.

"Well." Nick said breaking the silence "We should be off" Rochelle and Coach nodded. Louis and Francis looked between Zoey and Ellis. They avoided each other's eyes. Everybody formed a group, leaving them alone.

"Come with us Ellis." She said, quickly.

"I can't honey, you know this is goodbye" tears were clearly making damp paths down his cheeks.

"Don't say that, dude, it implies we won't see each other again" she said, sniffing, clearly crying also.

They pulled each other into the tightest hug, bones cracking in the intensity of them wanting to keep hold of each other for much longer than they ever could. They kissed the intensity, care and emotion clear.

"I love you, Ellis." She said, tears almost choking her.

"I love you too, Zoey. You're perfect, and I'll see you soon, angel" he said, intent with optimism. She nodded.

Turning to the others, they all mumbled quick goodbyes.

"You take care of him Nick" Zoey said to him, nodding at Ellis.

"I will" he nodded, his eyes sparkling. Shaking hands, and hugging, they said goodbye at last. The four climbed into the car, and Ellis leaned out of the window to give Zoey one last kiss. She waved them off, as they swerved and tore rubber down the highway. She sank to the floor, in silent tears. 

_"Goodbye Zoey"_

_"I'll hold them off Zoey, you guys go ahead. Don't worry about me, girl, see you later"_

The end...for now! I will be writing two spin off one shots...soon. So author alert me, guys! I will continue this story, i loved it too much. Review and such, and check out my new other fanfic as well. I'm also in the midst of writing a Daryl Walking Dead fanfic guys. Love yous.


	14. Run

Run.

That's all she wanted to do. She wanted to run after the car, pull Ellis from it and bring him with them.

"Zoey…" Louis said, softly. "Come on now". He pulled her lightly, and she reluctantly got to her feet. She rubbed her eyes on the inside of her elbow. She looked up, and nodded at Louis, and took a couple of steps towards his outstretched arms. Francis was hovering in the background, pacing and staring at the spot the car seemed to disappear into only seconds ago.

"Time to go" Louis said, and she nodded again. She didn't know exactly where they were going. They were still on the bridge, surrounded by bodies. They couldn't really go back the way they came, because they had no idea how many Infected still lagged behind, slow on the uptake yet still drawn to them due to the noise of the bridge.

So they followed the direction their friends had taken, and came onto a stretch of motorway. Shattered, leaking cars framed the road, and the three picked their way around them. Zoey noticed the wet floor, the fuel from crashed cars making it dangerous.

"Be careful with any stray bullets, guys" Louis warned, noticing too.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Francis muttered.

"Stop" Zoey said, straitening her back and stopping. "Do you hear something?"

They stopped, listening intently. They could hear somebody crying.

"Shit" Louis said

"Not so happy now, eh?" Francis asked, and Zoey let out a laugh. "Well let's just find her"

He started forward, the contents of his health pack clinking slightly. Zoey and Louis followed, slowing slightly. The crying was getting louder. Louis looked back, and saw her, tucked into an alcove made up of car doors. She looked up at him and growled.

"Shit!" Louis shouted, and she lunged at him, screaming.

"Get back!" Francis shouted as he pulled something from his bag and lit it. Zoey looked at what the Witch was standing in, and figured out what Francis was going to do. She ran back, pulling Louis with her, and half dragged him behind a car. Francis threw the burning Molotov and watched as the flames engulfed her, and part of the motorway.

"I did not expect that to happen" Francis laughed, joining them behind the car as the Witch screamed. "Better put her out of her misery" he said, taking Zoey's pistol out of her hand and administering a head shot, causing her the stagger backwards, and collapse onto a car. A second passed as the three relaxed and laughed, but then a siren pierced the air. Apparently, the car was primed. The siren was then quickly accompanied by a roar in the distance.

"Fuck" Zoey muttered.

* * *

><p>Ellis gripped the steering wheel, almost wrenching it from the dashboard with the intensity. The car was silent.<p>

"I think maybe we should pull over" Coach suggested, breaking the silence. Rochelle and Nick murmured in agreement. Ellis nodded, and stopped the car abruptly, throwing everybody forward. Nick kicked the back of Ellis' chair, and got out of the car. Coach followed him, leaving Rochelle and Ellis alone. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed slightly.

"Guys" Nick called, standing a few metres behind the car, facing the direction that they came from.

"What?" Rochelle asked as Coach joined him.

"Some sort of siren" he said. A faint siren was sounding in the distance.

"Get in the car" Ellis called.

"What?" Rochelle asked.

"Get in the car; we're going back"


	15. Arrival

A crescendo of chaos collapsed around the car. Sirens and distant roars littered with gunfire tore around them as they accelerated towards the others; towards Zoey. All thoughts of anything else were forced from Ellis' mind to make room for the priority. Coach and Rochelle held onto the backs of the front seats headrests, for fear of being thrown through the windscreen because of Ellis's reckless driving. Nick was the only passenger who seemed indifferent to both the speed and the situation.

"We can't stay with them forever Ellis, you know that right?" Nick said, annoyed that they'd had to loop back on themselves.

"I know Nick, I know. I just want them to be safe" Ellis answered, quietly. Nick laughed, and Coach patted Ellis on the back.

It felt like hours, but the drive only took minutes. Ellis catapulted from the car, throwing himself towards Zoey, caring not for the Tank which Francis and Louis were attempting to drive back. Zoey needed him.

The others were in bad shape. Louis was on his back, protecting a seemingly unconscious Zoey, who seemed to be trapped under a flipped car. Blood was trickling from her ear, and her eyes were closed. Francis and Louis were trying to hold off a Horde, and were almost losing. The car on top of Zoey had apparently been flipped by a Tank that lay dead on the floor. Ellis rushed to Louis and pulled him up.

"I'll take over here, buddy" he said, smiling. Louis nodded, and joined Francis, taking down several Infected at once.

"I'll find the alarm!" Nick shouted, motioning towards Coach that he should help him. Rochelle took to Ellis's side, to help him with the small number of Infected that were coming through to him. Suddenly, the siren cut out, leaving them with ringing in their ears. Finally there would be an end the seemingly never ending stream of zombies running towards them. After a while they were left sweating, lighter on bullets, but finished. They were left surrounded by bodies and blood.

"Hey guys!" Ellis shouted, catching everyone's attention "Help me pull this car off of Zoey!" Everybody rushed forward, spread evenly around the car.

"On three. One…two…three!" Coach said, with everyone lifting on three. Rochelle gently pulled Zoey from under the car, pulling her free from danger. After dropping the car, Ellis lifted Zoey and took her into an awkward lift, completely unsure as to how to hold her.

"Where can we go?" Rochelle asked Francis, who was silently watching her.

"We can go back to the control room of the bridge I guess, it's the closest place inside?" he answered, looking to Louis for confirmation. Then the floor started to vibrate, a distant roar getting louder.

"I agree" Coach said, as he moved in the direction of the control room.

"Me too" said Nick, as he started to run, with everyone following them. Slamming into the room, they all quickly shut and barricaded the room, as Ellis set Zoey down gently on the floor.

* * *

><p>Super short because butts.<p>

If y'all want to bug me about writing, follow me on tumblr! .com. Ciao!


End file.
